


Acacia: Elegancia

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mí serie, el lenguaje de las flores. "Kurt no es elegante, Kurt no puede ser elegante, no de verdad, no cuando la elegancia sobrelleva el silencio consigo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acacia: Elegancia

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, reviews y kudos son bienvenidos.

** Acacia: Elegancia. **

La diferencia más grande entre Sebastian Smythe y Kurt Hummel es probablemente que Kurt creció entre carburadores y aceite para autos y Sebastian entre el misterio de Paris y los lujos de escuelas e internados privados como Dalton o cualquier otra escuela para niños ricos a la que haya asistido en Francia. Y aun cuando Kurt puede jactarse cualquier día de ser más sofisticado que los neandertales que  McKinley High sique entregando al mundo haciéndolos pasar como seres humanos la diferencia sigue ahí.

Sebastian es silencioso cuando Kurt es escandaloso, Sebastian se contiene a sí mismo al sentirse amenazado, siempre con una sonrisa autoritaria y defendiéndose con su sola presencia, porque él es mejor que quien sea que lo esté amenazando. Kurt es…

 

Salvaje

 

Él grita en la cara de quien sea que lo ataque, pelea a cada paso del camino y no se deja intimidar por nadie, si alguna hubo una razón para decir “la gatita tiene garras” es Kurt Hummel.

 

Solo que Kurt es un tigre.

 

Sebastian es sensible acerca de los sabores, los olores y sobre ensuciarse. Kurt se alimentó de la comida casera terrible de su papá y comida rápida hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para cocinar él mismo. Kurt se tranquiliza a si mismo entre los olores del aceite para autos y la gasolina. Kurt ha tenido ropa de repuesto en su casillero desde su primera experiencia con el basurero de la cafetería.

 

Sebastian usa su uniforme de Dalton como si hubiera nacido para eso, Su closet está lleno de ropa completamente igual que está hecha para ser verse bien y sólo eso. Sebastian viene de un mundo donde la reserva y pasar desapercibido son una norma y ha aprendido a vivir con ello. Kurt se vistió de Lady Gaga por el placer de hacerlo y lleva sus accesorios y atuendos con el orgullo de saber que es diferente, El uniforme siempre se sintió como una jaula y él siempre se sintió como Pavarotti en Dalton.

 

Sebastian podría vivir toda su vida como la vivió su padre, y su abuelo antes de él y como su madre y toda su familia. El puede convertirse en un abogado y vivir una vida recatada donde el sigilo y la gracilidad son los elementos principales del día a día. Viviendo sus propios deseos en el incognito de los clubes y lo profundo de una copa de vino.

Kurt puede fingir disfrutar de la opulencia y la elegancia el tiempo suficiente antes de gritar y cantar su alma al mundo porque lo que él ama sobre el escenario es el espacio para dejar el fuego en su interior libre.

 

Kurt no es elegante, Kurt no puede ser elegante, no de verdad, no cuando la elegancia sobrelleva el silencio consigo, no cuando la elegancia está hecha para un mundo en el que el fuego en su interior no tiene cabida.

Sebastian está hecho para ser elegante, Sebastian está hecho de sonrisas autoritarias y recibir lo que quiere sin decir una palabra.

 

Kurt es una bomba de tiempo estallando cada cinco minutos. Sebastian es explosivo cuando tiene que serlo, Sebastian ríe cuando el momento lo amerita y sólo entonces.

Kurt es un alma libre y un espíritu ardiente hecho para ser expuesto al mundo.

Sebastian es un alma enjaulada en sí misma y un espíritu entrenado en el arte de ser camaleónico.

 

Kurt no puede ser elegante, no de verdad. Porque no hay nada en el mundo que pueda enjaular el alma de Kurt Hummel.

 

Eso es lo que enamoró a Sebastian en primer lugar.

* * *

 


End file.
